edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Heijirou
The fake Isurugi Miina (石動 ミイナ, Miina Isurugi) (his real name is unknown; Naisho, meaning secret in Japanese, is a commonly misconceived as his name due to mistranslation) is a young actor that, during the plane crash, was hired to dress up as the real Isurugi Miina. He is one of the very few children on the plane and worked as a child actor before the plane crash. Appearance Miina is a small child, who is rather skinny and has an extremely feminine figure. Miina has long blonde hair tied into twin ponytails with bright red ribbons and also has pure green eyes. He wears a small white top with no sleeves and at the collar; he has a green amulet with red cloth flowing underneath. He's also wearing a small pink mini-skirt with white in on the inside of the skirt. Miina wears two bright red shoes which compliment his ribbons, being the same colour. Personality Miina has a really upbeat, playful personality always wanting to have fun, not caring what other people say about him dressing up as a female. He likes to enjoy himself, once riding on Saji and Oomori´s backs pretending they're horse. His childishness seemed to raise the liveliness of the group. He makes quite a few perverted jokes and teases Sengoku Akira rather easily throughout the series. Miina doesn't seem to be embarrassed about having baths with girls or even groping a girls breasts. Even though he's playful, throughout the series, he has gotten distrustful of a lot of people, especially adults, only trusting Sengoku, Oomori and a small majority of people. Because of this, he tries to hide his eyesight problem and only worked independently, not accepting help from people. However, after getting saved by Ooguro Rei he has opened up to the rest of the group. Throughout the series, Miina has shown to have a great ability at maniuplating people in all types of different ways, pretending to be something he isn't. Mariya had stated he has a great amount of nerve for being able to do so, able to act as someone he isn't. History Though much is unknown about Miina's past, it is certain he has been living as a child actor. At the time of the incident, Miina was travelling with an acquaintance of his father. This acquaintance was supposedly getting married to his father in the time to come and were separated after the incident, as she went off somewhere else. Where Miina was living, he had never gone to school properly. He had tried it out, but when he went to school, he despised it. He had gotten bullied, hated having to get permission to go to the toilet and such, he thought of it as the useless and "the worst". Chronology Wonderful World arc Isurugi Miina (Fake) was first seen during the mass panic on the plane in Morita Makoto's film where she is running away from all the fighting. Miina and the passengers were forced to leave the plane because a group Alectroenas Nitidissima are shaking the plane. After the exodus Miina led a group of 17 men, 3 yakuzas and a CA Towa into the jungle. She once again appeared with a grim smile on her face, looking forward with a dead Hyracotherium behind her. Adult Camp arc Miina is first completely introduced as the boss of an Adult Camp. The yakuza worked as his boyguards. At that time he is still working on his act as the real Isurugi Miina. During one night they brought Oomori and Akira to his tent. Oomori and Akira only for them to be utterly surprised at the fact a kid was leading a huge group of adults. She stared at the two with a small smile as Nishi and Marume continue to beat up Akira. As Fujiki asked what they should do to Oomori, Miina readily gives them permission to do it to Oomori as well. As she explained her dislike towards Oomori when she was serving on the plane, she watched as the two are beaten up and watched as Oomori apologizes. With a slightly sympathetic look, she sighed and told them to stop and ordered them to throw them in the hut next to them. The next morning, Miina ordered Nishi and Marume to bring Oomori and Akira before him. He was a bit mad, because it took Oomori and Akira some time to see him. He called them here to apologize for their actions the day before. She also said she will give them something good as she's apologizing. Twiddling her hair and smiling, she also stated she's sure they will like it. Akira graps him by the arms and as he does so, Miina immediately wrapped her arms around Akira´s neck and kissed him effortlessly. He clings to him tightly staying in the position as she began to swurve arounds with their lips still locked together. He was then shouted at by Oomori and pulled away from the kiss. Miina skipped over to the treasure chest and he pulled out a uniform consisting of a large long-sleeved t-shirt, and black underwear with bunny ears. He ordered Oomori to wear it and take care of him. Oomori suggested she is 23 years-old and she's too old to wear it. Akira whispered something into Oomori's ear and left the tent. Miina sat on Oomori's back and rode her around. After they played around, they stopped and rested for a while. Oomori asked if his parents were on the place. He didn't care about his parents. He was travelling on the plane with an acquaintance of her dad, but she left him behind after the incident. Since Oomori listened to his story, he offered to give Oomori 100 million for a safe passage home. Oomori didn't say anything, but hugged Miina. Miina was slightly startled at this, pushing Oomori's hand away and left the tent. He was going to the toilet and ordered Oomori not to follow him. Looking inside the tent, Miina watched as Oomori searched through his Container and found a map. Miina was waiting at his tent for Oomori to return. He accused Oomori for looking through his stuff. Miina suspected Oomori went to Akira. He knew this would happen. Miina suggested he called the yakuza to do something fun with her. Oomori seemed afraid of that suggestion. Miina gave a little history of the yakuza's backgrounds. He threatened Oomori to talk about anything or else she'll suffer the consequences. As they talked about the map Oomori had found in her room, she showed a sad expression as she threw Oomori's clothes at her telling her to get dressed, because very, very soon... "those beasts are going to wake up." Miina and Oomori quickly went to a hiding spot, hiding in a tree next to a Harpagornis Moorei's nest. Soon after they heard a whistle sound nearby. Karino Shinzou and the men were searching for them after killing the yakuza's men. They overheard Karino calling Akira to come out, because they have his friends as hostages. Miina was shocked to see things unfold so quickly, explaining what had happened. Oomori wondered why Karino and the men were searching for Akira and why did they need to hide? Miina told Oomori that the adults had Towa killed and that he witnessed the entire event. He was seen by them and he quickly baited the yakuza to become his bodyguards. He feared the situation is hopeless as the adults are much more powerful and smarter than Akira and his group. As Karino threatened to kill Akagami Rion, Mariya Shirou and Saji Kazuma if Akira doesn't appear, Miina scoffed at the adults mentioning that no one would come out in that situation. As Akira gave away his position and surrendered, Miina was literally shocked as he had nothing to say. As Sengoku's Group reunited, Miina was astonished at the group and then looked at Oomori as she says she's going too. Panicking as Oomori left, Miina just stayed in the tree shocked at the whole turn of events. Holding his chest, he looks at Sengoku's group as Akira shouted that the people in his group are his precious friends. After a herd of Entelodon and Hyaenodon killed Karino and his men, Miina found Sengoku's Group in the jungle. He told them the adults brought that upon themselves. Akira and Oomori was shocked to see him. He listened to the group acting shocked at the fact his father owns a huge corporation begins to smirk saying it's time for him to show his secret. He removed his clothes revealing that he was acting as Miina the entire time and that he's really a guy. He shocked everyone from the whole fraud as he began to put the clothes back on explaining that he had dressed up as the real Miina during the flight. Oomori asked for his real name. He replied his real name is "Naisho" ("Secret" in japanese). When Towa was killed, Karino was planning to kill him. He paid the yakuza to protect him. Luckly Akira came and he devised a plan to lure him here. Oomori asked why Miina didn't tell them at the first place. Miina knew they wouldn't believe him, so he had them to find out themselves. He planted the map and the scarf to test Akira and Oomori on their abilities. The results were successful, but he didn't account Karino would intervene. Oomori found it odd that Karino's men were able to capture Mariya, Saji and Rion so fast. Miina explained they were walking in circles close to camp. They turned to see Akira's reaction, but they saw Akira had fainted. Rion wondered why and Miina suggested the kiss shocked him. Miina giggled as he thought that he has found an unexpectedly good group and that everyone holds precious things to them as he runs over to the group shouting at them asking them how could they leave such an unexpectantly good girl behind. Brain Loss arc Sengoku's Group arrived at the river. They decided to rest and take a separate bath. Oomori, Rion and Miina would leave the boys behind. Miina warned Akira not to snoop around. Akira pulled Miina from Oomori and Rion side. He didn't forgot Miina is a boy. Akira watched when Miina took off his underwear. He got mad because Miina dressed and behave like a girl. Miina suggested he's just that much bigger than Akira's. For that Akira told Saji to watch over Miina. Saji and Miina watched each other and knew they are stuck together for now. Miina forced Saji to swim over the river with Miina on his back. Upon arrival on the other side, Miina found Saji to be a terrible horse. Oomori and Rion returned from bath with an unconscious Sakuma Yuki. Sakuma woke up and immediately requested Akira to save Kouhei. Sakuma informed Sengoku's Group about a demonic murderer killing her group. Sengoku's Group and Sakuma headed upstream the river. Akira asked more information about the demonic murderer from Sakuma. She told the event that led them to a limestone cavern like a cappadocian cave. Saji thought about kappa. Miina called him dumb and said a pool in Gunma somewhere. Arita was hurted inside and more people were killed. She luckly escaped from the killer and ended up finding them. Oomori asked Akira what kind of person is Arita. Akira told the story how they met for the first time. Sengoku's Group followed upstream until they hit a dead end. They took a detour around and suddenly they fell through a sinkhole. After landing underground Miina saw something behind Akira. They turned and saw rockface on a wall. As they explored the area they find Gerrothoraxes, Kannemeyerias and Lystrosauruses. They found Tamura's dead body. Miina returned to the sinkhole and tried to jump it back up. He slipped and fell down on his butts. Oomori asked if he is alright. Miina complainted the ground is slippery. Mariya saw it as moss. Oomori and Miina stood near a facewall and touched the wall. They found three passages ahead of them. Miina found tunnel 1 and 2 are too close together. That is why Oomori suggested they should go with tunnel 3. In the end Akira chose tunnel 2. At the end of the tunnel they found themselves a dead end. Akira climbed through cliffedges to the other side and tied up a rope for others to crossover. The group cheered as Akira reached the other side. They found themselves back at the place where they first landed there. Miina observed another look at the face wall. They headed now to another tunnel. Saji and Miina noticed a Lystrosaurus is following them. Rion and Sakuma left the group to pee. After a while Sengoku's Group heard a scream. Akira, Mariya, Miina, Saji and Oomori were shouting for Rion and Sakuma. Suddenly Oomori went missing from behind. Together they ran through the tunnel calling for Oomori. Mariya started to believe the murderers had kidnapped Oomori. Saji and Miina was startled by Mariya's statement. Miina can't believe it that the murderers are targeting them now. Akira swore he will those bastards himself. Miina came from behind and kicked Akira's nuts. Saji and Miina warned him that he isn't the only person who was worried about their friends. Together they sent out to find their missing friends. Miina held Akira's arm as they searched for their friends. Akira heard something ahead of them. While Akira tackled the attacker, Miina, Mariya and Saji came to Oomori's aid. Oomori shouted out the attacker's name Arita. Everyone was stunned by Arita's name. Arita kicked Akira's rib to break Akira's hold on him. While Akira was arguing with Arita, Mariya, Saji and Miina turned their focus on Oomori's wound. Miina and Saji watched as Mariya examined Oomori's stabwound. Mariya asked Miina to take out a Sewing Kit and a Lighter from his bag. He asked Miina to sew Oomori's wound up. Oomori asked him too also. Between Mariya and Saji, he's seemed to be the better candidate to do the job. In return Miina had other tasks for the boys. He requested the boys to stand guard on each exits to prevent Arita from leaving. While he was sewing, Arita was blocked by Mariya and Saji when he tried to leave. A swarm of Cyclotosaurus came out of nowhere and they had Sengoku's Group and Kouhei surrounded. Miina was sewing Oomori's wound when he noticed the animals are approaching them. He used the Lighter to protect them both. Saji asked Miina how far he is with sewing. Miina had just finished the stitching. But he noticed Oomori couldn't move on her own. Akira suggested he and Arita will carry Oomori. Miina and Saji didn't want Arita's help, but there wasn't anyone else around. They easily avoided the Cyclostosaurus since they moved very slowly, until they started to fly and attacked them. They escaped safetly into the tunnel only to find the remaining members of Arita's Group. Arita stopped his group from attacking Sengoku's Group. He led his group away. Akira heard a yell and rushed to Arita´s aid. Miina and Mariya followed after him. They arrived to see Arita holding on Akira's hand. Miina recognised Arita as Oomori´s attacker. He reminded Akira about Arita´s eveil deed. Mariya came in and explained the cause of Arita's outbreak of killing. Akira, Mariya and Miina pulled Arita up, only to make Miina to fall down. Luckly Yarai was in time to grab him. Yarai brought Rion with him. Miina thanked him by standing close to him and touched his chest. The group headed back where they left Saji and Oomori behind. They heard a rumbling sound headed their way. The water level started to rise up. They started to head back where they came from. Along the way Miina noticed another facewall nearby and he found it odd. Someone woke him up from daydreaming and told him to come or they will leave him behind. Miina was kinda mad that they are so impatient. Upon arrival they found out that Kurusu and Sakuma are above ground. They lowered a rope for them to climb up. Miina held on Yarai´s leg while he climbs up with Oomori on his arms. Miina, Oomori, Yarai, Sakuma and Kurusu were above the ground when the flash flood hit the cave. They watched as the others fleed into the tunnel. Later on they saw Akira and his friends came out on the riverside. They rested at a nearby forest. School arc Miina talked to Oomori while she's recovering from her stabwound. The others were nearby discussing about something. Suddenly they heard a yell not far from them. Saji was running toward them. Someoneone else was approaching behind him. A Smilodon and Macrauchenia were fighting with each other. Akira ran toward Oomori and Miina's hiding place. They watched as the Smilodon left with its prey. Saji informed Sengoku's Group that he found a flag in the middle of the forest. He led them to the School Camp of Yamaguchi's Group. Yamaguchi Takashi was on top of the tallest tree to greet them. Inside the School Camp they encounter students from various classes. Yamaguchi requested them to help them building a country. Someone introduced Miina who Yamaguchi is from school. In return Akira introduced Miina and Oomori to Yamaguchi. Together with the teacher Kawai and Fujimoto, Yamaguchi explained to Sengoku's Group the event after the incident until they reached here. Sengoku's Group watched as Yamaguchi pulled up a new flag symbolising their new country. Miina lie at the table watching the new flag. It reminded him about school. Sugimasa Takao came by and asked him if he likes school. Miina didn't like it. When Sugimasa was about to leave, Miina called him back. Miina wanna asked him for a favor. Sugimasa causiously asked what kind of favor. Miina knew he would trick him into from his acting skills. He asked Sugimasa to climb up the tree and remove the flag. Sugimasa gave the flag to Miina. Miina used a marker and scribbled the flag. Someone saw that and they were caught. Yamaguchi pushed Miina down to the ground. Akira protected Miina before Yamaguchi does something else. Sugimasa confessed Miina makes him to that. When Akira asked him why, Miina told everyone that it's just a scrap piece of cloth. He intended to destroy this entire place. Akira knocked on his head and dragged him away from the crowd. His image was seen when Akira dreams about friends at school. At night he slept next to Oomori in a tent. He needed to piss, so he got up and headed toward the toilet. He wondered why everyone's acting like idiots. Miina didn't think a school country could be possible here. But nobody realised that. Miina wondered because he never went to school properly. He walked into the boy's toilet to take a leak. Someone came from behind and clubbed him unconcious. Akira and Saji found Miina tied down on his hand and his face was bloody. Saji warned Akira that the Canis Diruses are about to attack them. Luckly the Alpha Wolf Ernest called off the attack and the pack returned to their leader. They carried Miina back to their tent. Mariya examined Miina and told the group that Miina might have some aftereffects. Miina woke up at night next to Oomori. Akira was watching over him. Miina recalled the night he went to the toilet. Miina told Akira how he fells about school. Before the night was over Miina had more to say about his attackers. The attackers knew he is a boy. The morning came and Akira staged a act to catch the real culprits. After the crisis had settled down, Sengoku's Group packed up their belonings. Yamaguchi's Group approached them. Yamaguchi and his group decided to join them. Exploration Party arc Argentavis arc Cursed Mountain arc Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Disappearance arc Animal Battle arc Abilities Quotes *(Thinking) 'I have a feeling that even though we're surviving on this island, we hold in our hands quite precious things'. *(To Sugimasa) "Fufufu... You'll do whatever I say, right?" *(To Yamaguchi's group) "I'm gonna... destroy this entire place." *(About Sengoku) "...If Onii-chan really does die..." *(To Rei) "So... what happened...? Did he die...?" *(To Oomori) "Onee-chan! Get a grip!! You're an adult!" Trivia *Miina is oddly considered both a girl and boy throughout the series, despite everyone knowing his gender. Rinzai Tooru put him on the girls side when sorting everyone through gender, yet during the Argentavis arc, he was paired with Rion. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Sengoku's Group Category:Isurugi's Group Category:Passenger